Sverige
|religion = Officially Secular, but also recognizes Ásatrú|demonym = Svensk(a), Swedish|color = "Du gamla, du fria"|leader = King NordicFenris|chancellors = GoodGardener|towns = Nya_Asgard, Ormand, Tesoma, Thortown, Matrand, Winterfell, and Militia|member_of = The Continent of Europe and the Anti-Communist Pact|political_system = Constitutional Monarchy|economic_system = Capitalism|largest_city = Nya_Asgard}} Sverige Sverige is a country in Scandinavia that was founded on July 12, 2019. It was formed by the nation of Svealand, which is considerably older. The name of "Sverige" was chosen over "Sweden" due to it better emphasizing the country's Nordic identity. Geography "Sverige" translated to English literally means "Sweden", so it shouldn't really surprise anyone that most of Sverige's territory is in Sweden, however, the country also has territory in Norway and Northern Finland. The capital, Nya_Asgard, is located south of Stockholm, right around where the actual city of Linköping stands. It is by far the largest city in the country, followed by Militia and Ormand. One of the most pressing issues in Sverige involves another large city: Stockholm. Stockholm is currently occupied by the Finnish colony of Ruotsi, and this has led to some tensions between Sverige and Greater_Finland. The government of Sverige maintains that Ruotsi is nothing more than a highly autonomous region of Greater_Finland and that Sverige is the legitimate Swedish state. Greater_Finland, on the other hand, seems to believe that Ruotsi is just a re-purposed Sweden, and therefore more legitimate than Sverige. This dispute is ongoing. History Much of Sverige's history is clouded in mystery due to the poor documentation of the dates of major events, however, the events themselves are still well-documented. The nation's entire history can mostly be categorized into four periods. The Early Svealandic Age, The Late Svealandic Age, The Great Devastation, and finally, the Swedish age. The Early Svealandic Age The nation of Svealand was founded on May 27, 2019, by King NordicFenris, with much help from his allies. These are considered the "good ol' days" by many of the older members of the nation. These were the times when Sweden was still considered the main power in the region and NordicFenris and his comrades viewed themselves as underdogs trying to fight for the great cause of toppling Sweden and replacing the government with theirs. These were the days when the entire team was there. This team included players that haven't been seen in quite some time, such as Birbazoid, 28USMARINES, GODNAVY, Ghostboy9461, and Randompops. The only sign of trouble was when Ghostboy and GODNAVY attempted to cause trouble and to secede from the nation. This rebellion was swiftly crushed. The Late Svealandic Age The defining feature of this period is decline. It was around this time that some of the old players like Birbazoid, Ghostboy, and GODNAVY began to leave. There was also stagnation in building and overall progress. However, there was one noticeable accomplishment in the form of a shop being constructed by GoodGardener. The Great Devastation This was it. The event that nearly killed Svealand and any chance of a reformed Sverige. The first sign of trouble came with the collapse of Sweden. As Finnish troops rolled into Stockholm, Svealand was powerless to prevent the Finnish army's sacking and pillaging in Stockholm. This would lead to extremely high anti-Finnish sentiments within the country, as at the time many Finnish players celebrated by burning Swedish flags and harassing Svealandic citizens. Things would only get worse from there. As a result of the decline in player activity in Svealand, the government decided to start accepting immigrants into the country in a desperate bid to keep the country stable and to obtain new workers. At first, it seemed successful, but then disaster struck. One day, King NordicFenris would wake up to discover that his base had been totally annihilated by one of the immigrants who had come in who went by the name of _Neeven. Even though the grief was rolled back, all of the animals and items were lost. This led to NordicFenris, Blackjeuses, and several other players essentially quitting the server. The Swedish Age Just when it seemed like Svealand was dead, NordicFenris returned after about two weeks. His friends wanted to play on a server, and on a whim, NordicFenris suggested that they get on EarthMC. And with that, NordicFenris and GoodGardener would return, along with their new teammates: Sander_Boys and Sand06. The two newest members would go on to build Thortown, to the west of Nya_Asgard, and NordicFenris and GoodGardener would begin the process of healing a broken nation. Soon after rejoining, there would be a flurry of new activity in the nation, such as the building of the Great Nordic Tower, NordicFenris would even begin allowing immigrants to move to Nya_Asgard again. Soon after this, NordicFenris would approach a small Finnish town by the name of Tesoma, run by Haikka11. NordicFenris would proceed to invite Tesoma to the nation and was met with acceptance. Soon after, Haikka11 would become one of the most influential players in the nation, and would go on to prove that Finno-Swedish cooperation was possible. He would also go onto to create the Trans-Scandinavian railway, one of the most impressive builds in the nation, and probably the most practical. It was a day after meeting Haikka11 that Svealand would reform into Sverige. Svealand had finally achieved i's goal of being recognized by most of the international community as the legitimate government of Sweden. The latest major event past this has so far been the integration of the town of Matrand into Sverige. The Swedish age is ongoing. Government Sverige is a constitutional monarchy headed by King NordicFenris. The government is currently drafting a functioning parliament, which the king supports. As of right now, the government is run as a center-right capitalist society that has no taxes. Towns are highly autonomous and function similarly to US states. Secession is illegal, however. Foreign Relations France Sverige considers France to be its closest ally. France is Sverige's number one trade partner by far. Sverige respects France so greatly that they have actually built a monument dedicated to their friendship. California Sverige suggested that California and Sverige create an anti-communist alliance in response to the spread of communism globally. The Ant-Communist Pact was signed on July 12, 2019 in the capital of California, just hours before the reformation of Sverige. Greater_Finland The relationship between Sverige and Greater_Finland is very complex. When Sverige initially formed, Greater_Finland stated that it wasn't the legitimate Swedish state and that that title belonged to their colony of Ruotsi. However, Due to a statement made by a member off the Finnish government, it is now believed that Greater_Finland recognizes Sverige and Ruotsi as somewhat legitimate states, however, this is still unclear, and Greater_Finland has yet to officially comment. Greater_Finland may have been influenced Sverige by the UN, since it recognizes Sverige as the legitimate Swedish state. As of now, the most contentious point of their relationship is Stockholm, which is still occupied by Finnish troops. Sverige has not withdrawn their claim on the area as of now, but it is trying to normalize relations with Greater_Finland. Turkey In an odd turn of events, involving tax-evasion, Sverige has recently entered into diplomatic relations with Turkey. Sverige considers Turkey a possible future ally. Transport The main method of transport in Sverige is the Trans-Scandinavian railway, built by Haikka11. It is so important to the nation that is considered to be one of Sverige's architectural wonders. The railway goes all the way from Northern Finland to Far-Western Sverige. Other Notable Events and Facts The Norse Faith Sverige is notable in that it is the only known country to actually have not only a temple but an actual community of followers of the Norse faith, the most notable follower being the king. The March on Stockholm A few days after the sacking of Stockholm, NordicFenris led a group of his fellow countrymen into the city to demand its return to Swedish governance after being outraged by the multiple flag burnings. The Finnish resisted and threatened war. Within the hour, several Finns had joined the game and Sverige was forced to back down. This is considered the second greatest humiliation in Swedish history. Notable Architecture The Monument to Thor This monument was made to represent power and resistance, but it also serves as a bit of an offering to Thor himself. The monument was built by King NordicFenris himself. The Great Nordic Tower The Great Nordic Tower was mainly built by King NordicFenris, with contributions from Blackjeuses and GoodGardener. It is the tallest building in the entire nation. It is a common misconception that the Nordic rune on the front of the tower symbolizes nazism or some other kind of alt-right ideology. It is in fact just a symbol that has been around for hundreds of years that represents the country's Swedish heritage and it is only used negatively by a small group of bigots. The tower its self is six stories tall, counting the roof. Category:Past Nations